Do You Love Me?
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: The sequel to Fight For Us. Jade and Tori's life as Tori is pregnant again and their life as a married couple.
1. One More Night

**Here it is guys! The sequel to Fight For Us! This is gonna be a multi-chap story and told from different POV's. My updating on Things Change and ASIM is shit but, not my fault. My laptop is fucked again and my sister found out I was using her laptop so I can't do that anymore. As we speak I am at my lovely neighbors house updating in SOME form, I'm trying my hardest to get my laptop fixed but my mom doesnt want to help me in anyway. But enjoy!**

**And Happy Halloween! And Day Of The Dead in Mexico for tomorrow!**

* * *

|Tori|  
"Cayden! It's dinner time!" I yelled up the stairs and walked back to the kitchen. I sat his plate on the table and he ran into the kitchen. "Mommy?" He asked as I sat down after putting down the dogs food bowls. "Yes honey?" I looked up and sat down. "When's mom coming home?" He asked. Jade had been on a business trip in New York for 2 weeks signing a contract for a new movie. "Tomorrow night. She said she has a surprise for you." I smiled at him. "Yes!" Cayden cheered. I swear he is the most adorable kid ever. I know he's missed Jade just as much as I have. We both use my iPad to facetime with her almost every night. After we finished eating, Cayden sat on the floor watching TV and I lied on the couch with Nala lying next to me in my arms, gnawing on my thumb a little. I ran my hand down her white fur and smiled, thinking of Jade. _One more day and I get to see my wife again_ I smiled.

"Cayden, do you wanna talk to your mom?" I asked and handed him my phone. "Hi mom." He smiled into the phone. I pulled him into my lap and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. He pushed the phone to me. "Mom said she wants to talk to you again." He said. "Let's get you to bed first Cayden." I said and walked him up the stairs. He climbed onto his bed and got under the covers and I kissed his forehead. "G'night Cayden." I whispered and walked out into the hall, just hardly cracking the door and walking into my room. "Hey babe." I smile into the phone. "Hey Tor." I heard Jade say and I could hear the smile on her face. "I miss you baby." She whispers seductively into the phone and I groan at how long it's been since Jade was in bed with me. "I miss you too." I whisper. "How's baby West?" She asked and I smiled. "Good, but I'm only 2 and a half months Jade." I whisper into the phone and place a hand on my stomach. "How's your trip going?" I ask and lie under the covers of our bed. "Was going? It was fine, I'm glad it's over though." She laughed a little. Marley and Nala jumped on the bed and barked. Jade laughed slightly. "How're the dogs?" She asked. "They miss you too." I smiled. "Well I'll be home tomorrow, Georgie needs help packing her stuff up." Jade laughed at her friend needing help. "You have to go now?" I asked disappointedly. I hardly ever got to talk to her for the past two weeks and I've only talked to her for 7 minutes today. "I'm sorry babe, but I'll make it up to you..." She whispered. "Alright... Bye..." I whispered and hung up.


	2. Take A Hint

**What up people?! lol I'm in a good mood today so I'll give you guys a new chapter today. I hope you guys realize what I'm doing with the chapter titles too; they'll all be named after songs that the titles fit them. Chapter 1 was One More Night by Maroon 5. This chapter is Take A Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I know its short but at least I'm uploading SOMETHING. And really Jordan. Really? Get your ass on twitter and tweet me or DM me or something. **

* * *

I stood in the airport with Cayden standing next to me, waiting for Jade. Cayden was playing a game on my phone when a guy walked up to us, he must've been six foot tall and he was muscular, who the hell is this guy? "Hey sweet thing." He smirked and grabbed my arm. I was scarred for my life now. No one was close to help me and my son couldn't beat anybody up. I knew I should've hired that body guard. "Get away from me." I whispered. "Your coming with me." He said and started pulling me away. Cayden look up at me and stood up, following and the look in his eyes told me he knew something was wrong. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled and tried prying his fingers off my arm, not caring about not cursing anymore that my son was with me. The man looked at me. "You don't need to know. Nobody's gonna save you anyways." He whispered. "Excuse me, but what the **_hell_ **do you think your doing with my wife?" A voice sneered and I whipped my head around to see the woman I haven't seen in two weeks standing there. Jade looked at him and walked up to him. "Your wife?" He asked. "Yes my wife you dipshit." She whispered and pried his fingers off my arm. He went to grab me again but Jade stepped in front of me and punched him in the face. I turned to Cayden and he ran to go find security. "Do you recognize me?" She sneered a him. He looked up and shook his head. "I'm Jade West, recognize me now?" She smirked. His eyes widened and he crawled backwards but bumped into security guards. I didn't even realize my nails were digging into Jade's forearm until she pried my nails out of her skin and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you baby." She whispered and kissed me passionately. I smiled into the kiss and her arms wrapped around my torso. "Where's my hello?" Cayden smirked and Jade picked him up and into her arms. "You know Cayden, your getting to big for me to do this." Jade joked and kissed his cheek. "Let's get going." She smirked at me and held my hand.

|Jade|  
Who the HELL did that guy think he was?! Tori took my extended hand and smiled as we walked out to the car. When we got home Cayden said he was tired and I tucked him in. I bought him an xbox when I was gone for his surprise. I walked into my room and smiled at Tori who was in the bathroom undressing and getting into her pajamas. I walked up behind her and started kissing her bare shoulder. She moaned softly and I turned her around, sitting my hands on her ass and squeezing it gently. She moaned and pulled away, pulling my shirt off and unbuttoning my jeans. I unhooked her bra and throwing it across the room as I backed her up towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge and she fell backwards onto it, pulling me down on top of her. She smirked and pulled my underwear down with hers and I ran my hand down her skin and my fingertips burned. "Mhmm Jadeee" She moaned out when I started sucking on her neck. I trailed kisses down her body and place a kiss on her lower lips. She groaned at how long I was taking and I pushed my tongue into her. She moaned loudly and arched her hips up. I smiled and started exploring with my tongue. _Thank god for the soundproof walls._


	3. Look Alive Sunshine

**What up people?! lol I'm still in a good mood today so I'll give you guys another new chapter today. I wanna come up with a name for all you people. What should it be? Oh I got it! My Little Ninjas! BAM! Alright this one is Look Alive, Sunshine/Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. This is still not my best work but you guys seem to like it so I'll keep it going. **

* * *

I sat up in bed, covering myself with the sheet and cursed at myself. Tori is gonna fucking kill me! When I was on that trip some psycho fan kissed me and I know there's pictures. I looked down at her and she looked so peaceful. She's gonna freak when she finds out, I have to tell her before anybody else does. I get out of bed and pull some clothes on and walk down stairs. Maybe if I make breakfast and then tell her she'll be fine. I pull out some pans and pancake mix.

I sit the plates on the table and look up to hear foot steps. "Mom?" Cayden asks, wiping his eyes. "Yes sweetie?" I ask. _Ugh. Tori softened me up._ "Where's mommy?" He asks and sits at the table. "She's still asleep." I answered. "No, she wasn't in bed mom. I thought she was down here." He softly said. I silently questioned what he meant until I heard a big bang in the hall way. "Baby?" I call and walk up the stairs. "Get out!" She yelled. "What the hell is wrong Tori?!" I yelled and walked into our room. "This! What the fuck is this?!" She yelled, shoving her phone in my face. I was shocked. Tori said fuck, she's really pissed off. My eyes focused on the screen and even I was pissed off at myself. There was a picture of that same psycho fan kissing me at one of the meet and greets that some managers set up. The picture made it look like I was kissing her. "Baby I was gonna tell you at breakfast. I swear to god I didn't kiss her back. She's psycho." I said, walking closer to her. "No. Stop Jade. Get out." She said, not even looking at me. "Baby, I didn't do anything." I whispered touching her arm. "Jade, I mean it! Get out!" She yelled at me. I looked at her in shock, walking past her and grabbing my phone and car keys. I walked down the stairs and Cayden was standing at the stair landing. "Mom, where are you going?" He asked, partially knowing what happened by the expression on his face. "I'm going to a friends house for a few days and you and mommy are staying here." I whispered, kneeling down to him and wiping a tear from his face. "Your leaving again?" He asked. "Just for a few days this time Cayden. I promise." I whisper and hug him. "Take care of your mommy for me." I whisper and he nods. "I love you mom." He whispered and pulled away. "I love you too Cayden." I whisper and pick up Marley. "You mind if I bring him with me?" I ask. "Take him." Cayden whispered and I smile at him. "I'll see you later buddy." I whisper and ruffle his hair. I open the door and walk out to my car, sitting Marley in the passenger seat. I pull out of the driveway and drive to Cat and Trina's house.

|Tori|  
How could she do this to me?! She basically cheated on me! I called up her friend from high school and my guitarist, Georgie, she was on the trip with her. The phone ran four times before she picked up. "Hello?" The muffled voice said. "Georgie? It's Tori." I said. "Really? Because caller id didn't tell me that." She said. What a smart ass. "Quit it smart ass." I whispered. "Alright what is it?" She asked, her voice a bit muffled again. "I just kicked Jade out and I, I don't know what to do." I whispered and I heard munching on the other end. "Are you eating?!" I raised my voice slightly in confusion. "Yeah. Ya know, I gotta eat too." She said and more munching sounds were heard. "So you kicked Jade out?" She reminded me. "Yes, and I don't know what to do now." I sighed and sat down, my head in my hands. "What did she do?" Georgie asked, taking another bite of whatever she was eating. "She cheated on me Georgie! She kissed some girl on that business trip!" I said, a little to loud. "Oh that girl?" Georgie said and swallowed her bite of food and took a drink. "She was some psycho fan that showed up. You know how some fans get. Police escorted her out." She finished. "Overall Tori," She started again. "You kicked her out for something that was gonna happen whether you were there or not. Jade didn't cheat on you, a random chick kissed her. Let's face it, your pregnancy hormones are kicking in." Georgie chuckled. "How do you know I'm pregnant again?" I asked. "Are you kidding me? I'm Jade's best friend, she told me a week after you found out." Georgie said and I could hear her smile through the phone. I let out an 'oh' and she started talking again. "Hey I gotta call you back, I'll see you later." Georgie said quickly and hung up.

I sat my head in my hands, sitting on the edge of Jade and I's bed. My hormones are kicking in already. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Cayden. "Mommy?" He asked. "Come here Cayden." I whispered, opening my arms. He walked in and sat on my lap. "Why'd you kick mom out?" He asked. My eyes widened, he heard all that? "We had a little fight but it's okay Cayden, she'll be back in a few hours." I whispered and held him in my arms. "Go downstairs and play with Marley and Nala." I said, standing him on the floor. "Mom took Marley with her." He said and Nala walked in, rolling over and showing her stomach. "Well go play with Nala for a little bit." I said and he nodded and walked downstairs.

|Jade|  
"My sister's pregnancy hormones are defiantly kicking in..." Trina trailed off and Kaelin walked in looking at his phone. "Hey Aunt Jade." He said and sat next to me. "Ugh stop saying Aunt Jade. It makes me feel old." I sighed. "Alright Jade." He smiled. "What is this?!" I yelled playfully and touched his face. He was growing a little bit of scruff on his chin. "Chill out Jade, it's called a beard." He laughed. "What? Your only 14!" I smiled ruffling his hair. "I'm almost 15 Jade." He smiled. "That's right, next week right?" I asked. "Yup. Mom says I can start dating, not that I haven't ready." Kaelin smirked and whispered the last part to me. "Yeah, where is you your other mom? Cat?!" I yelled. "What?!" She yelled, obviously in a little bit of a mood. "Dayum..." I whispered. "She's been like that for a week now." Trina whispered, rubbing the bridge of her nose and Cat walked in. Her red hair in a pony tail, she sat next to Trina on the couch and laced her fingers with Trina's. "Hey Jade." Cat smiled. "Where's Tori?" She asked. "She's at home. She's pissed off and kicked me out." I whispered. "Ouch." Kaelin smirked. "Shut it Kaelin." I snapped. Trina snickered. "The picture?" Cat asked. "The picture." I nodded. "Damn." Cat said. "Shit happens." I shrugged. "I'm gonna take Kaelin off your hands for a few days if that's okay?" I asked and stood up. Kaelin looked at me and silently questioned me. "Sure." Trina shrugged. "Alright. Go pack a bag Kaelin." I said and pushed him up the stairs. "What do you need me for?" He asked. "Cayden needs somebody to be there with him since I won't be there." I said and my phone rang, I looked at the caller id and it was Tori. "Tori?" I asked when I answered, shifting Marley in my arms. "I'm sorry I blew up at you babe. Just my hormones kicking in. I love you." She whispered the last part a little seductively. "I love you too baby." I whispered back and Kaelin smirked at me and put some clothes in a duffle bag. "Can you come home now so we can uh, have um... You know... Some fun..." She whispered. She's never liked talking about sex or having sex with Cayden in the house. "Yeah sure. I'll be right there." I quickly said and hung up. Kaelin looked at me and made motions like he was flicking a whip and making the noises softly and I threw a pillow at him. "At least I have a sex life." I smirked and he laughed and walked out of his bedroom. "You coming Ms. I'm-whipped?" He smirked and I followed him.


	4. Whatever It Is

**What up my Little Ninjas? Please bare with me guys, my laptop is still broken and my flashdrive with Things Change and A Summer In Miami on it is deciding to be a dick and not work. I'm actually using my sister's laptop right now but I've got this story and a few other short stories and one-shots for you guys. Anyways here it is, the chapter is the song is by the Zac Brown Band. Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

|Jade|

I unlocked the front door and Kaelin walked in first. I don't know how he got it, but he has blonde hair. "Cayden, Tori babe, I'm home!" I yelled. Cayden ran out from the den and grabbed onto me, hugging me. "Mom!" He smiled. "Hey kiddo." Kaelin smiled. Tori came waltzing down the stairs and to me. Kaelin nodded at me. "Come on Cayden, let's go in the den." He said and they both walked towards the den.

|Georgie|  
Jade seriously didn't tell Tori about psycho fan? Wow. I better call Jade to see where she's staying tonight if Tori doesn't call her. I pick up my cheeseburger and take another bite and pull my phone out, sitting my acoustic guitar against the counter of the bar at In N' Out Burger. I quickly dial Jade's number and press my phone to my ear. Voicemail huh? I set my phone down and scribble some guitar chords down in my book, picking up my guitar again and playing what I have so far. I try not to get too wrapped up in their relationship and their fights. I get dragged into some of them but otherwise I stay out of them. I have to admit, when we were back in high school I half expected them to get together. I mean, Tori was always so nice to Jade even when Jade was being such a bitch to her. And the looks they gave each other, I'm not even gonna start. I push my hair behind my ear and pick my phone up again when I get a text from Trina and Cat's son Kaelin.

* * *

**Short I know. Don't kill me. I'll be uploading another in a few minutes. **


	5. Life In A Minor

**Hello Again my Little Ninjas. I told you I would be back. The song is Life In A Minor by 'Holly Would...'. No, Not, Holly Would You Turn Me On, or Hollywood Undead. 'Holly Would...' is the name of the band. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**|Cayden|**

I'm so happy mommy told mom to come back! I ran into the den with Kaelin and he sat on the couch. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked. I thought for a minute. "Can we go in the pool and listen to music?" I asked. "Yeah sure go get your swimsuit on." He smiled and stood up. I followed him up the stairs and we walked past mom and mommy's room. We were walking down the hall to my room and the guest rooms when we heard a high-pitched scream that sounded like mom. "Kaelin, is mommy hurting mom?" I asked. "No, They're just..." He said, pausing for a second. "They're having a tickle fight." He chuckled and pushed me down the hall to my room. "Go change." He whispered and walked into the guest room across from mine. I changed into my swim trunks and walked into the hall to see Kaelin looking in the hall closet, pulling three towels out. "Let's go." He smiled and I followed him out side. He sat the towels on the counter of the little hut mom had built. "Go ahead and jump in Cayden. We're gonna have a little party." He smiled.

"Cayden!" Someone shouted and I turned around. "Brandon!" I shouted back and ran up to him, hugging him. Brandon and Kaelin are brothers and they're my cousins. "Hey Aunt Trina, Aunt Cat!" I smiled and hugged them. "Hey Cayden." They smiled at the same time. "Uncle André! Aunt Alison!" I smiled. "Hey Lil' man!" Uncle André smiled and picked me up. "Look who we picked up on our way over." He smiled and Uncle Robbie came around the corner of the fence. "Uncle Robbie!" I smiled. "Hey kiddo." He smiled.

**|Kaelin|**

I smiled at Cayden's reaction and Georgie walked around the fence, walking up to me with her guitar bag on her back. "Tori and Jade having make up sex?" She whispered. "Yup." I whispered back. "I'll be right back." I said and walked inside. "Tori! Jade! You guys have company!" I yelled outside their bedroom door, banging on it. Tori opened the door and blushed, holding a sheet to cover her body. "What?" She asked confused. "Go put your bikinis on, everybody's here." I said, pointing with my thumb over my shoulder. Tori blushed an even darker red, probably from me seeing her with only a sheet covering her body, and nodded. She closed the door and I walked back down the stairs and outside, carrying five 2 liter bottles of soda. "Alright. What do you guys want?" I asked, rubbing the palms of my hands together. "Your a bartender now?" Uncle Robbie asked. "For today." I smirked, pulling my PearPhone out and sitting it on the counter. "Two rum and cokes." André smiled and his wife Alison sat on his lap. "Make that 3" MommaTrina smiled and wrapped her arm around a pouting MommaCat. That's what I call them so I don't confuse myself, them, and my friends. MommaCat can't drink cause she's still pregnant. "I'll make Rob and I Pina Coladas." Georgie smiled and pulled the blender out of one of the cabinets and plugged it in. I opened the freezer and got some cups of ice, pouring rum and coke into them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jade and Tori walk out of the house. Jade picked me up by my waist and started running towards the pool. I smirked. Just as she was about to throw me I grabbed her hands and pulled her in with me.

**|Tori|**

I smiled as Jade ran towards the pool to throw Kaelin in. But what I didn't expect to see was Kaelin pull Jade in with him. I snickered a little as Kaelin surfaced a few feet away from Jade. "You little..." Jade trailed off after André yelled "KIDS!" André, Robbie and I reached around the bar and lifted the amps onto the counters. "Rob, you still remember how to wire all that stuff?" Trina asked as he messed around with some wires. "Yup. And, done." He smiled. "Kaelin, plug your phone in." Trina called and he dried his hands off and unlocked his phone and looking for a playlist. He plugged the wire in and music started pumping through the amps. A pair of pale arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey baby." Jade whispered in my ear. "Alright, I think all the sex can wait till tonight since I had to explain to Cayden why you screamed earlier Jade." Kaelin smirked and Trina looked back to see Alison playing with the kids in the pool. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red as Jade sat down behind me onto the freezer and pulled me onto her lap. "Well, I think this is a good a time as any, but guys... Tori is pregnant again..." Jade said and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**A\N: Which story do you guys want uploaded next since TC and ASIM are on hold? A Jade\OC story, an Elitoria story, or a short Jori one-shot?**


	6. Here We Go Again

**Hello Again my Little Ninjas. This song title\chapter title is by Demi Lovato. God I love that girl, she's awesome. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Congrats guys!" Robbie and Cat cheered. "Yeah congrats guys." André smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Congrats lil' sis!" Trina shouted and practically bear hugged me. I laughed and Trina set me down. "Thanks you guys." I smiled and saw Cat ruffle Jade's wet hair. "Look at you Jade! Having your own family and chizz. I'm proud of you girl!" Cat yelled and hung on Jade's neck. "Whoa there Kitty. Careful. When's your due date?" Jade smiled. "In two weeks." Trina said and Cat smiled widely, nodding. Cat and Trina were so happy they were finally having a little girl. "Mom! Can you turn the slide on?!" Cayden yelled from the pool. I flipped the switch under the counter and water started falling down the slide. "Come on Cayden." Jade smiled climbed up the steps to the slide behind him and they went down together. I sat on the steps of the pool and Jade got out, walking past me and to the bar. She walked up to me and sat next to me in the water as she took a sip of her beer. I looked at her and placed my hand on hers. "Jade I think you should stop drinking until I have the baby. Since I can't drink, I think you should stop too. It would be fair. For me please?" I whispered, looking down. I feel like I'm asking her to give up something she does all the time, which she does, but it's not like she's an alcoholic. She lifted my chin up with her finger and looked into my eyes. "It's fine baby, whatever makes you happy." She smiled and kissed me. Kaelin walked past us and stood a few feet away. "Hey Jade!" He called and she pulled away reluctantly and looked at him. He make gestures like he was flicking a whip and made the noises too. "Alright that's it." Jade mumbled standing up and running towards him and jumping on top of him, making them both fall into the pool. I smiled and stood up, wading into the deeper end to where Jade was and wrapped my legs around Jade's waist and held her face in my hands, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her and I moaned softly. Until Georgie and Kaelin jumped in on top of us.

**|Jade|**

When Kaelin and Georgie jumped on top of us, Tori and I sunk to the bottom. I kissed her underwater and it was the best thing ever, I swear. I pulled her up to the surface with me and she wrapped her arms and legs around me again. "I love you baby..." I whispered into her ear and she shivered. "I love you too baby." She whispered in my ear and tugged on my earlobe and just like that it felt like we were 23 again. "Hey Jade?! You wanna drink?!" André asked and Tori and I got out of the pool. "Nah, I promised Tori I wouldn't because she can't." I shook my head a little. "Your whipped! That's why!" Kaelin yelled from the diving bored. I whipped my head towards him and glared at him. "Watch it Kaelin Scott." I smirked, using his first and middle name. "Geez, I feel like your my mom now." He laughed and jumped off the diving board. I sat on the chair behind the bar and Tori sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her torso, resting my hands on her stomach. A little bit of a baby bump was there and I smiled, kissing her.

"Have you guys thought of a name for your baby girl yet?" Tori asked and lifted herself onto the counter and rested her feet in my lap. "We're thinking of either Jessie or Stevie." Cat smiled. "So Jade," Trina started. "I heard your directing a new movie with Idina Menzel in it." She smiled and I nodded. "Yep, I'm directing the newest 'Sleep-away Camp' movie." I smiled. "Idina could sing the fucking alphabet and I would buy it." Cat chuckled and Trina, Tori, André, Alison, Robbie, Georgie and I all stared at her. "What? I like her voice and the alphabet, best of both worlds right?" Cat asked and we all laughed. "Alright Kitty." Trina smiled and Cat sat in her lap. "Mommy, I'm tired." Cayden whined and rubbed his eyes. "I'll be right back." Tori said and made an attempt to pick him up. I stood up quickly resting a hand on her shoulder. "I got it babe." I whispered and picked him up. She smiled and followed me through the house to Cayden's room and he changed, crawling into bed. "G'Night." I whispered and kissed his forehead and Tori kissed his cheek. "Night mom. Night mommy." He smiled and we walked back downstairs. I felt two skinny arms wrap around my waist from behind and smiled, "I love you Jade, I really do." Tori whispered in my ear. "I love you Tori." I whisper and my breathe catches in my throat when she starts to kiss my bare shoulder. "You love birds gonna stay in here?" Trina smiled from the kitchen counter. "Maybe." I smirk. "What'd you come in for?" Tori asked and released me from her grip. "I came in to see what you had to eat but then I ordered three pizzas." Trina shrugged. Tori gave her a questioning look. "What? We were all getting hungry and all you guys have out there is alcohol, ice, and Cheez-it's." Trina smiled as the door bell rung. She walked back in with three boxes and a credit card in her hand. "Here Tori, you can have your card back too." She smiled and handed it to her. "Ugh Trina." Tori whined. "What?" She smirked and walked outside.

* * *

**Short, I know. Hate me yet? Good, for whatever you answered. Sorry about timing and uploading dates for the chapters but my laptop will ((hopefully)) be fixed my Christmas and I have an english project due and my geometry teacher just gave me like, a shit-load of work to do so, sorry. **


End file.
